


Returned Affections

by anotherjadedwriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Cum Inflation, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Inflation, M/M, consensual drug-use, possible dubcon, stomach bulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherjadedwriter/pseuds/anotherjadedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The little redblood you'd saved has been showing you some affections, and you're fine with returning them. When he decides that seadweller aphrodisiacs are bullshit and eats one to show you, you're completely fine with taking care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returned Affections

When you find him the night after trying it, he’s in his block, naked, and curled up in the corner. There’s messy red under and around him, and when he grudgingly allows you to spread his legs, you see that he’s got his own bulge shoved in his nook.

You think about pulling it out for a second, then just rub your thumb against what’s exposed of it, smiling down at him. “Motherfucker’s all needy for me, hm?”

"Ghh, hh, fuck, pl, please, Highblood, pl ease." He whines, writhing.

You’d made a good move taking this one in. Karkat, he said his name was Karkat, is hot-blooded and loud and absolutely beautiful. He’s a mutant, and you’d offered to protect him. The messiahs wouldn’t want something mirthful as a change in genetic code to be lost only for diplomacy.

He’d been getting closer to you, being friendly, and even showing that he may be flushed for you. He’s a cute little thing, and you return the affections he gives. Karkat has spent many a morning in your coon with you, wrapped in your arms and still sort of dripping your slurry.

Dualscar, though, had given you some sort of fish. He said it was supposed to make lowbloods need to pail more than even heat could. Karkat had said it was bullshit, eaten the fish, and gone off to sleep.

Now, he’s like this, needy even before you touched him.

The sight of him spread like he is is enough to make your bulge push from your sheathe, so you drop your pants and let it start slipping into his hot little nook. It’s already so tight, and only tighter from his bulge being there too, and he just whimpers pleas for more.

He’s so slick, you can just pin his thighs open (which you do, happy to bare him like that) and roll your bulge in his nook. By the time you have almost half of your bulge in him, he’s clicking and chirping, which pulls your eyes from watching him stretch around you.

When another half-inch pushes in he cries out, filling his nook with his own cherry red, making himself slicker and coursing heat through you.

You groan, your claws biting into his thighs a little, and shove another few inches into him while his nook flutters around you. He keeps begging for more, like if he gets filled up he’ll calm down.

Karkat’s bulge wraps around yours in his nook and you growl, leaning down to kiss him sloppily. You’re nearly all the way inside him, now, and the heat and tightness is nearly too much already. With a grunt, you force the rest of your bulge into his hole, almost with a pop, and he gasps, eyes going wide.

Then, he’s shaking all over, you can tell he’s already close. Looking down where your bodies connect, you see that his stomach is bulging around your bulge, and he seems to see it at that point too. He makes this strange, throaty noise, but doesn’t seem to mind.

Usually, when you take him, you just slip some of your bulge into him and enjoy the heat, but he smells too good for you to be satisfied with that now.

His hand, shaky, comes to rest on the bulge of his stomach, and when he pushes on it you gasp. “Mm, do that, again.”

You know that your little lover must be glad that you’re panting the way you are, and he pushes again, keening as your bulge rolls in him. Even though you love the sight of him smeared in both of your colors and spread like a whore, you want to move with him better, harder.

Sliding a hand under his back, you lift him, kiss him again, and turn him onto his side, letting his leg go between yours and his other over your hip. He sobs when your bulge twists in him, and the first thrust has him keening, clawing at his pile and your hands as he comes, more reddish material filling him up.

From this angle, slowly rocking into him while he tries to recover, you can see the cute little pucker of his wastechute. Noting the fact that your claws had been cut off by your kismesis anyway, you slide your fingers around the stretched lips of his nook and gather up some of the red-violet leaking out of him on them.

The little redblood coos something wordless when you slip your fingertip into him, and his noises get only more questioning as you start to fuck him with first one, then two fingers in his ass, not slowing your rhythm on his nook. You can feel your fingers against your bulge through his flesh, and his hand still pressing a little sporadically at your bulge on his abdomen, and his own littler bulge wrapping around what it can of your own desperately.

You’re not going to last like this. You lean in, bend him in half and push yourself deeper, and lick his ear. “I’m fucking you in this hole next, my little pailslut.”

He whimpers, and when you wiggle your fingers in him, he cums once more, tears slipping down his cheeks. The fluttering of his nook and the heat of it all makes your bulge stiffen out, and you grind into him hard for a few more minutes as you fill him up. By the time your bulge recedes (you don’t want to spend even a second out of his heat if you can help it), his seedflap has opened up and he’s got this lump of red-violet above his hip.

He’s all shaky and shivery and lovely, so you only spend a few minutes laving your tongue over his nook, soothing the swollen lips with your tongue.

Then, you scoop him up, hold him to you, and take him to the bath. He’s all but comatose in the water, but you don’t mind, you just rinse him off, then massage his stomach. When he starts complaining in broken Alternian about the slurry in him, you lift him out of the water and press a finger into his nook to stimulate his walls enough for it to come out.

He makes the most pretty, broken sound as it splashes into the water.

Once he’s clean and empty, you have nothing more to do but take him to coon. You’re not really tired enough to sleep yet, but you stay there by your coon while he sleeps, in case he wakes up needing anything again.

He’s a cute one, and he’s flushed for you. You don’t like to know that you’re returning that affection, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream about this...  
> if you enjoyed this, consider tipping me here: https://ko-fi.com/A781PZJ


End file.
